Yuumasochist (Kunudon's part)
by Tofunyann
Summary: Kenapa maskot Sekolah SMP Kunugigaoka juga ikutan main di Kunugiland? #BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia. RnR?


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei.**

 **Fanfiksi by Ratu Galau.**

 **Warnings** : _a little bit_ OOC. tak ada keuntungan yang diambil sedikitpun melalui fanfiksi ini, kecuali fangirling. ciyus.

.

* * *

 **Yuumasochist (Kunudon's part)**

 **#BangsatsuParadeProject** dan **#HariPucukSedunia**

* * *

Sebuah legenda mengatakan, bahwa angka 13 adalah angka sial.

Isogai Yuuma di sini, tengah tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dirinya mendapat bilik toilet bernomor 13, padahal jumlah bilik hanya empat buah. Nomornya satu, dua, tiga dan langsung loncat tiga belas. Yang kasih nomor abis puyeng minum _Whisky_ apa gimana?

Tambah lagi, orang bilang; kalau kebagian sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan angka 13, nantinya akan kena sial.

Isogai mengembuskan napasnya cepat. Halah, siapa yang mau percaya mitos macam itu? Sekarang jaman modern. Mana ada hubungannya angka-angka tertentu dengan nasib seseorang? _Sorry_ , yah, tapi hari ini rasanya dia malah cukup beruntung. SUdah dapat tiket gratis Taman Bermain Kunugiland, ditemani bermain bersama pula—dan kebetulan macam apapula ini, sedari pagi, dia selalu bertemu dengan kenalannya.

Perut sudah kenyang, hati masih senang. Saatnya bermain kembali. Area taman bermain Kunugiland semakin dibanjiri pengunjung, walau matahari semakin terik. Isogai celingukan, memandang satu-persatu wahana yang akan ia naiki lebih dulu. Netra sewarna karamel itu akhirnya menangkap wahana berbentuk cangkir kopi.

Ah, setelah makan siang dengan Karasuma-sensei, sebaiknya bermain wahana yang berkesan tenang dan nyaman, seperti cangkir kopi itu. Ramah di perut dan perncernaan. Baiklah, Isogai memantapkan langkahnya, siap berlari-lari kecil menuju wahana tenang tersebut.

"Eeh? Masa nggak bisa, siih?"

Ada suara melengking bak habis menelan toa masjid. Suara cempreng-lebay ini sepertinya tak asing lagi di telinga Isogai. _Tunggu, rasanya kenal, tapi kok lupa. Suara siapa, ya?_

"Nggak bisa, Mas—eh, Dik, maaf, ya?" sahut sang mbak petugas wahana Tornado, tampak kebingungan mau memanggil sebuah duplikat kacang kenari sebagai apa.

(Itu juga kalau bener dia makhluk satu spesies dengan kacang Kenari).

"I-Itu ... aku ... apa nggak salah lihat?" Isogai Yuuma, dengan muka jelek, kucek-kucek mata. Siapa tau dia beneran salah lihat. Sosok itu begitu dia kenal, tiap hari juga lihat di sekolah. Sama sekali nggak pernah membayangkan kalau maskot sekolahnya, dengan wujud—entah kacang-kacangan, buah kenari, atau malah biji durian—itu menjelma menjadi nyata, dengan tinggi badan mencapai pinggul orang dewasa.

KUNUDON. Maskot paling bawel seantero sekolah di Kunugigaoka.

"Aku mohoooon," rengeknya, masih dengan suara cempreng dilebay-lebayin.

Isogai mendadak merasakan firasat buruk. Mending ngacir, deh, daripada berurusan sama Kunudon yang tampaknya maksa banget di sana itu. Isogai balik badan, kaki diangkat tiga senti, jalannya jinjit. Niat mengendap-endap biar nggak kelihatan Kunudon. _Nggak tau. Nggak kenal._

"Ah! Isogai Yuuma! Tungguuuuu!"

 _Buset._

Apes, memang. Kunudon langsung lari menghampirinya, pakai muka berseri-seri, lagi. Yuuma ingin kabur sebenarnya, tapi gagal karena kakinya sudah dicengkram Kunudon duluan. Alhasil sang ikemen jatuh terjerembab, hidung mencium tanah yang dilapis semen di bawah sana. _Aatiiiit_. (Semoga nggak masuk ke dalem, deh, ini hidung). Nasiiiib.

"Isogai Yuuma! Murid teladan dari kelas 3-E! Bantu akuuu!"

"A-ada apa, sih?" sahut Isogai kepayahan, sambil usap-usap hidungnya yang sudah memerah. Belum selesai urusan hidung, Kunudon—seakan tanpa belas kasih—cepat-cepat menyeret kaki Isogai menuju wahana Tornado.

"Tolong lepaskan akuuuu!"

Ada kasus penculikan.

xxx

"Maaf, tapi tinggi badan adik ini belum mencukupi untuk naik wahana ini," ujar sang nona petugas sekali lagi—dan tampak masih ragu harus memanggil Kunudon sebagai apa. Antara _He_ , _She_ , atau _it_.

"Mbak, tolonglah, kasihani sayaaa," Isogai pasang wajah memelas, merasa nasibnya akan bertambah sial jika tak menolong sang maskot sekolah itu—bisa jadi Kepala Sekolah akan marah, lalu Isogai akan dikurung di kamarnya dengan pergelangan tangan terikat pada tiang ranjang. Bisa jadi Isogai akan dicambuk, diberi es batu, dipermalukan di depan cermin, atau ... entah, Isogai pusing membayangkannya.

(Fantasi seorang Isogai Yuuma hebat banget, betewe—)

"Maaf, Mas, walaupun Mas pacarnya, tapi—

PACAR APA?

Si maskot kenari mengacungkan telunjuknya, menuntut si mbak petugas memenuhi janjinya. Padahal siapa juga yang janji?

"Katanya kalau ada yang bertanggung jawab atas diriku, aku boleh naik? Sekarang aku sudah bawa pacarku! Dia yang akan bertanggung jawab atas keselamatanku!"

Pardon, _pacar apaaa? Siapaaa?_ Isogai gagal paham dan ingin menjerit.

"Yah ... yah ... aku lelah," Mbak Petugas merasa kepalanya mendadak pening. "Tapi beneran, ya, kamu yang bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan _makhluk_ ini?"

"Loh—Mbak, mohon—aaagh!" Isogai Yuuma hanya mampu menjerit pilu. Lagi. Kunudon tiba-tiba menyeretnya tanpa ampun dan mendudukkannya dalam wahana ekstrem Tornado ini.

Sabuk pengaman diturunkan, melingkari bahu dan perut para penumpang ayunan Tornado. Isogai terdiam, sedikit pucat. Perasaan baru beberapa menit lalu perutnya diisi. Serius, nih, dia bakalan main ini? Apa lambungnya nanti nggak bakalan kayak _Cocktail Shaker_ , ya, kalau diayun-ayun di atas sini?

"Tenang, saja Isogai!" Kunudon di sebelah, dengan gigi (yang entah kenapa) berkilau putih dan tampang diganteng-gantengin, mengacungkan jempolnya pada Isogai. "Aku sudah menambahkan pengaman ekstra untuk kita berdua," aduhlah, mananya dari pengaman kalau cuma dililit tali rafia di bagian pinggang gini?

Kunudon menggeliat senang, lalu berseru riang gembira, "Terima kasih, Isogai, aku kira seumur hidup aku akan menjomblo selamanya."

SEJAK KAPAN KUNUDON DAN ISOGAI YUUMA RESMI JADI PACAR? SIAPA YANG NEMBAK?

Isogai pening. Ayunan Tornado mulai berguncang, tanda atraksi akan dimulai. Mesin raksasa itu mengayun pelan-pelan, lalu semakin cepat. Cepat. Cepat. Orang-orang di atasnya sudah mulai teriak-teriak, ditambah dengan suara angin yang semakin kencang membungkus telinga.

Oh, sensasinya boleh juga.

"AAAAAAAAAA HENTIKAAAAN! AKU BARU SAJA SELESAI MAKAAAAN!" tapi tidak untuk Isogai Yuuma. Dia ogah jika harus muntah dan mengeluarkan makan siangnya utuh-utuh di sini. Sungguh kontras dengan Kunudon yang teriak-teriak girang di sampingnya.

"Waaaah tingggi! Putar-putaaar! Jatoooooh!" serunya ketika tubuh mereka telah dibolak-balik di atas udara.

"Jangan teriak yang bikin parno, plis!" sahut Isogai yang sudah mulai pucat. Rasanya makan siang tadi tengah gedor-gedor pintu lambungnya.

"Kamu tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku?"

"Nggak. Nggak minat," Isogai menggeleng, seraya komat kamit pada Tuhan kalau-kalau dirinya tewas lemas di atas ini. Ia memohon agar Shiota Nagisa mengurus semua adik-adiknya dan mengatur acara pemakaman yang layak untuk seorang Isogai Yuuma. Hm ... kenapa Shiota Nagisa? Entah. Kepikiran doi aja.

Ayunan mulai melambat lagi. Mungkin buat ngasih para penumpangnya napas dulu. "Ini mencurigakan," suara Kunudon berubah serius. Gayanya dimirip-miripin dengan Detektif Conan (kejebur got). "Apa kau tidak merasakan keanehan pada kencan pertama kita ini, Yuuma?"

 _SIAPA YANG KENCAN? SEJAK KAPAN AKU DIPANGGIL 'YUUMA' SAMA MAKHLUK INI?_

"Ini sudah beberapa menit berlalu, tapi ... coba pikir, kenapa kita masih ada di Bumi dan belum sampai di Neptunus?"

 _Bodo amat—!_ Batin Isogai menjerit letih.

Pucat pasi, perut mual, badan lemas, pucuk kepalanya bahkan sudah keriting daritadi. Ingin rasanya ia membuka paksa tali rafia dan sabuk pengaman ini, lalu melompat turun dan kabur sekencang-kencangnya—oh, nggak jadi, adanya dia mati berderai akibat terjun dari ketinggian belasan meter.

"Jangan setakut itu," suara bagai malaikat (maut) sayup-sayup menyapa pendengaran Isogai. Ketika menoleh, sang Kenari berwujud badut itu tengah mengulurkan tangannya dan berpose ala pria-pria tampan _otome game_. "Berpeganglah padaku, _Baby_."

" ... " _gue masih ada di Bumi, kan?_

"Pegang, dan rasakan romantisasi dari cinta tanpa gravitasi." _Ngemeng epe ni makhluk?_

"Uwah!"

Ayunan bergerak lagi. Kali ini melesat tinggi dan kencang. Jeritan histeris terdengar amat kuat saat ini, seolah semua sudah dikordinasi untuk menjerit sekeras-kerasnya dalam oktaf tertentu. Isogai tak punya pilihan lain, ia menggapai tangan Kunudon, menautkan jemari nya di sela-sela jemari Kunudon. Bukan. Isogai bukannya takut atau menginginkan hal-hal romnatis ala komik remaja cewek itu. Dia hanya bersiap-siap, kalau dirinya jatuh, Kunudon pasti ikutan jatuh. Isogai ogah jatuh sendirian.

"Tenanglah, Isogai-kun," lah tadi manggilnya Yuuma? "Jika kau takut, aku akan menggenggam tanganmu dan semua kengerian ini akan berakhir hingga wahana ini berhenti, percayalah."

Harusnya, sih romantis, tapi, kok perasaan malah nggak enak, ya?

Isogai merasa seolah terbang tinggi. Mesin ini sekali lagi menjungkir balikkan penikmat wahana Tornado. Wah ini yang tertinggi, hingga Isogai yakin jika ia jatuh, tubuhnya pasti serta-merta berubah menjadi bubur ayam. Ah, siapa peduli? Sebentar lagi semuanya selesai. Pasti wahana ini akan segera berhenti. Pasti.

 _Ngung_

Nah, kan? Berhenti!

Tapi bukan lega yang didapat, malah waswas. Di atas ketinggian dan posisi kepala di bawah, mesin tiba-tiba mati. Wahana Tornado macet total. Penumpang mulai teriak-teriak panik. Isogai melotot, membatu dan pucat. Iya, sih, berakhir, wahananya memang berhenti, tapi tergantung di ketinggian gini malah lebih parah.

Kunudon berseri-seri. "Apa kubilang? Berakhir, kan?"

 _Diem lo._

Bantuan akan segera datang sebentar lagi, para teknisi sudah diutus untuk memeriksa kesalahan yang terjadi hingga menyebabkan wahana macet. Isogai dan para pengunjung lain terperangkap, hanya bisa diam menunggu mesinnya selesai diperbaiki dan menyala lagi.

"Aku ... apa aku masih bisa pulang hidup-hidup, ya?" cicit Isogai, masih dengan wajah pucat dan perut mual. Syok dengan kenyataan yang ada. Dia menoleh ke samping, memerhatikan ekspresi Kunudon. Siapa tahu maskot lucu satu itu ketangkep lagi ngompol, atau nangis. Lumayan, hiburan di kala musibah.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan Isogai...?" sialnya dia bukan lagi ngompol atau gemetaran. Dia malah lagi senam poco-poco gaya duduk.

"Y-Ya?"

"Sekarang pasti ... jantungmu berdebar-debar, kan?" setelah lebih tenang, Kunudon menolehkan kepalanya—entahlah, perasaan dia nggak punya engsel leher.

Isogai merasa jantungnya memang sedang berdentam-dentum, menunggu kepastian antara teknisi menghidupkan kembali wahananya atau malaikat mau datang duluan hingga mereka semua ramai-ramai terjun bebas meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Kabar angin bilang, walau sedang berdebar-debar ketakutan, namun otak akan salah merespon sebagai getar-getar cinta ketika kamu sedang terperangkap bersama orang yang kamu kagumi."

Isogai mengerutkan dahi. " ... lalu?"

"Apa kau merasakan ... getar-getar cinta kepadaku?" pandangan ganteng—tolong, cling-cling. Pesona Maehara lewat.

"..." _Malaikat maut, cepatlah datang._

"Bercandaaa!" suara riang cempreng itu "Aku hanya menggodamu, kok. Hahaha, tapi aku nggak bohong, loh, kalau kubilang aku memerhatikanmu setiap hari."

"Sebenarnya kamu mau bilang apa?" Isogai mulai gagal paham.

"Aku memerhatikanmu, dari pagi hingga siang, aku bahkan sudah tau dari awal kalau kamu bekerja keras untuk menutupi kekurangan ekonomi keluargamu."

Isogai terkesiap. "Ap-apa? Jadi—kamu tau?"

"Aku sudah tau dari awaaal, karena sering memerhatikan si pekerja keras itu. Aku hebat, kan? Tanpa sadar aku jadi mengagumimu dan cerita tentangmu terus-terusan pada teman curhatku."

Isogai menaikkan alis. "Ooh, kamu punya teman curhat?"

Rasanya lucu aja kalau Kunudon punya teman curhat. Mungkin penampilannya kenari warna merah muda pakai pita unyu dan lipstik tebal. Perut Isogai geli ketika membayangkannya.

"Iyaaa! Aku punya!" Kunudon menjawab girang. "Si Asano Gakushuu~!"

"WAT—!" Isogai terlonjak. Kaget parah. Hampir kena serangan jantung.

Cerita ke Gakushuu—sebentar, jangan-jangan Gakushuu menggrebek Isogai di kafe Kunugi-kaze itu karena—

"Dan sebagai maskot—yang memang hanya maskot—bisa berada di dekatmu dan bermain bersama adalah sebuah anugerah," Kunudon menggaruk kepalanya seraya terkekeh—entah bagian mana yang harus disebut kepala. Pokoknya bagian atas, kan?

"Kunudon ..." memang situasi tidak mendukung, namun ada setitik haru yang menyusup ke dalam batin Isogai.

"Karena itu, ayo kita nikmati permainan ini, walau hanya tersisa detik-detik akhir. Mari kita bersenang-senang!" Kunudon mengacungkan tangannya ke udara—ke bawah tanah, kalau keadaannya jungkir balik begini. Isogai baru saja ingin menyahut, tapi wahana tiba-tiba bergetar cukup kencang, sabuk miliknya tiba-tiba melonggar—mungkin karena kaget rada lebay tadi. Tubuh Isogai mulus saja terjun bebas menuju tanah, diiringi dengan teriakan ngeri orang-orang yang menyaksikannya.

 _TOLONG AKUUU_ —tapi suaranya bahkan tidak keluar.

"Tunggu di situuuu!" Kunudon melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, lalu susah payah keluar dari tempat duduknya. Dia terjun bebas, menggunakan kepalanya untuk membelah udara. Dengan sigap, ditangkapnya tangan Isogai dan membawa tubuh bermanuver di udara. Bagian akhirnya, Kunudon mendarat bagai biji meriam, menghancurkan lantai dalam sekali tapak. Isogai? Dia aman sentosa karena bertengger pada bagian atas kepala Kunudon.

"Voilaaaa!" ujar sang Maskot dengan ekspresi menggemaskan. Seluruh yang menyaksikannya bertepuk tangan. Ada yang ngasih duit recehan juga, dikira atraksi pertunjukan. Isogai Yuuma sendiri hampir pingsan dengan anggun nan tampan. Gagal paham mengapa situasi mendadak _action_ macam tadi. Cara penyelamatan pun ajaib pula.

"Bagaimana? Aku keren, 'kan?" Kunudon mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Isogai hanya melongo, untuk kemudian mengangguk pelan-pelan.

Ngomong-ngomong entah sejak kapan Isogai digendong ala pengantin wanita begini, padahal Kunudon pendek dan kaki Isogai bahkan menjuntai ke tanah.

xxx

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku senang sekali. Rasanya seolah jadi bagian dari kelas 3E," ujar Kunudon gembira. Isogai hanya mengangguk singkat, sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangannya. Kunudon bilang, dia ingin mencoba wahana lainnya sebelum hari ini berakhir. Tampak mimik riang dan bahagia pada wajah maskot SMP Kunugigaoka itu.

"Aku juga senang bisa bermain bersama," balas Isogai dengan senyum termanis. Kesialan dan awut-awutan tadi? Lupakan sajalah. Toh, Kunudon sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. (Dan mungkin juga membantunya menghilangkan rasa takut saat wahana macet tadi).

Kunudon tertawa-tawa, lalu berlari riang dan melambaikan tangannya tanpa henti kepada Isogai.

" _Hanya_ maskot, ya?" Isogai menggumam, menampakkan tatapan sendunya pada sosok Kunudon. "Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu ... ekspresi Kunudon sekilas tampak sedih sekali."

Dia mengingat-ingat lagi, bagaimana ekspresi riang itu berganti menjadi ekspresi muram dan kesepian. Walau seolah ketiban sial terus, tapi menemani Kunudon main ternyata bukan ide yang buruk juga. Isogai mendeham, lalu berbalik, hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju wahana lainnya. _Mungkin lain kali, aku harus lebih rajin mengobrol dengan Kunudon._

"Heeei! Isogai Yuuma!" bola mata karamel membulat, dilihatnya Kunudon berlari-lari kecil kembali mendekat.

"Aku dilarang main Histeria karena nggak memenuhi persyarataaan! Ayo temani aku lagiii!"

Isogai Yuuma, siap sedia untuk ambil langkah seribu. "TIDAAAAAAK! LEPASKAN AKUUUU! AAAAA!" dan dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya, menuju wahana Ontang-Anting. Mungkin akan main petak umpet beberapa menit dulu sebelum sampai di sana.

.

.

.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **Intinya, selamat ulang tahun, mas Pucuk. Semoga kuat dan tabah, ya~ 20 ronde looh #apa  
**


End file.
